My Lovely Master Special Chappy
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: oneshoot. khusus buat ItaDei, karena ada beberapa readers yang minta. jadi Kuu buatin deh. maaf kalo jelek. /Deidara sedang berada di balkon kamar asramanya, bersama Itachi. tapi dari tadi dia hanya dicuekin Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu sedang sibuk melihat sesuatu dari laptopnya./ bad summary, nggak Kuu baca lagi, jdi banyak typo deh. happy reading minna. RnR please..


My Lovely Master [special chapter]

Naruto is Masashi mine

My Lovely Master is Kurama mine

Rate M

Genre Romance

Pair: ItaDei, dan sedikit SasuNaru di akhir.

Caution! Ni fic abal buatan Kuu, lime garing, sumpah garing banget. Maklumi aja ya, karena Kuu nggak pernah buat fic yang ratenya M, apalagi lemonan. Mentog deh otak Kuu buat mikir kata katanya, jadi beginilah hasil ketikan Kuu, yah berharap aja semoga kalian suka. Awas typo dimana mana, nggak Kuu edit sama sekali, sekali ketik aja. Ini fic juga pesenan beberapa readers. Hehe. :D

Kalau nggak suka, baca aja dulu deh. Siapa tau jaa ntar jadi suka, ne? ^_~

A/N: ini pesanan kalian, khusus buat Ita-Dei maniac deh! Hehe, meski nggak sebagus fic fic para senpai sih. But, I hope you like this, minna. Semoga aja nggak bikin kalian muntah. Dan sekali lagi, fic ini nggak Kuu masukin adegan lemonannya, Cuma sebatas lime aja. ;]

Enjoy this…

Special Chapter

"ya ampun, otoutou… kau benar-benar…" gumam Itachi pelan di depan layar laptopnya. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di balkon kamar, duduk di kursi dantai yang memang tersedia disana. Apa yang di lihat Itachi ini membuat Deidara sedikit penasaran, pasalnya pemuda yang berada di depannya ini asik melihat video -sepertinya- yang membuat wajah Uchiha sulung ini menampilkan berbagai ekspresi.

"Itachi? Sedang lihat apa?" setelah beberapa lama memantapkan hati untuk bertanya pada pemuda tampan di depannya, akhirnya Deidara berani berucap.

"hm?" Itachi melepaskan headphone yang ia kenakan dan mulai mendongak, melihat kearah gadis manis yang dari tadi tak dipedulikannya.

""kamu sedang lihat apa?" ulang Deidara sekali lagi. Sebenarnya tadi Itachi meminta dirinya untuk belajar bersama di balkon kamar mereka, dan kebetulan sekali Deidara ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Itachi, tapi selama hamper sejam mereka di balkon, Itachi hanya sibuk dengan laptopnya. Membuat Deidaracukup kesal dibuatnya.

"hmm… film." Jawab Itachi, kalem. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringaian yang menurut Deidara menyeramkan, muncul di wajah tampan Itachi, membuat bulu kuduk Deidara meremang dengan tiba tiba, sepertinya dia merasakan firasat buruk perihal seringaian yang dikeluarkan Itachi.

"ayo kita lihat bersama." Dengan sigap, Itachi meraih pinggang Deidara dan memeluknya, lalu mendudukan Deidara dipangkuannya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Deidara kaget setengah mati, karena dia sama sekali nggak menyangka kalau Itachi akan bergerak secepat itu.

"ng.. nggak usah. Aku mau belajar aja." Tolak Deidara, ia berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukkan Itachi. Hubungan Itachi dan Deidara memang sudah baik dari awalnya, berbeda dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan hubungan itu entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi semakin dengan dan intim, dan beberapa hari ini mereka berkencan.

"kenapa, hn? Bukankah belajarmu sudah selesai, Dei-chan?" Itachi membisikan kalimat tersebut, tepat di depan telinga Deidara. Dia juga menghirup aroma rambut Deidara, membuat Deidara sedikit risih.

"lihatlah… adik-adik kita sedang bermain dengan panas." Bisik Itachi, seduktif. Ia mengarahkan wajah Deidara agar dapat menyaksikan tontonan yang sedang ia lihat. Dan seketika membuat Deidara terbelalek kaget juga malu. Wajahnya merona merah, dan hal itu diperparah dengan Itachi yang memasangkan headphone di telinganya, sehingga dia dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh, serta menggairahkan.

Deidara bergerak gelisahdan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkraman Itachi. Dia nggak mau lagi melihat film yang tengah dilihat Itachi. Deidara berusaha untuk melepaskan headphone, tapi kedua tangannya di tahan Itachi untuk berada di belakang tubunya. Semua gerakan Deidara telah di kunci Itachi, kalau soal kekuatan fisik, Deidara kalah jauh dari Itachi.

"diamlah Dei-chan. Diam dan lihat." Perintah Itachi, sesekali Itachi juga menjilat leher Deidara, memperparah kondisi Deidara –yang sepertinya sudah terangsang– karena film yang dilihatnya. Terbukti dengan nafasnya yang memburu, serta gerak tubuhnya yang semakin gelisah.

"Tachi… stop…" mohon Deidara, tapi terdengar seperti rengekan dengan efek mendesah di telinga Itachi, dia memang paling suka mempermainkan gadisnya ini. Sebuah keajaiban, karena selama beberapa hari ini Itachi sama sekali tak menyentuh tubuh Deidara, bahkan dia juga tak bermain dengan gadis gadis yang lainnya. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah hari buruk bagi Deidara.

"kau mau mencobanya, sayang?" goda Itachi, Itachi mulai menciumi leher Deidara, dia juga membuat banyak bercak merah di sana, membuat Deidara mengerang geli.

"kau menginginkannya bukan?" entah sejak kapan, laptop Itachi telah menjauh, dan Deidara sekarang ada di bawah tindihan Itachi. Itachi mulai mencium bibir kecil Deidara, sedangkan sang korban hanya pasrah dan menerima nasibnya.

"Mhhhmm… nghmm.." dengan mudah Itachi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Deidara, karena kondisi Deidara yang bergairah. Bahkan ciumannya dib alas oleh Deidara.

Deidara memeluk leher Itachi dan memejamkan matanya, saat Itachi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan dengan berani, Deidara menyelipkan lidahnyaa ke dalam mulut Itachi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran si blondie ini, tapi sepertinya Itachi menyukai reaksi yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

"nghhmm… hahh… hahh.." Itachi melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena tak tega Deidara kehabisan napas, tapi bibir dan tangannya tak tinggal diam. Bibirnya terus menciumi setiap inchi tubuh Deidara, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong tubuh Deidara masuk menuju ke dalam kamar. Ia tak mau kalau tubuh polos kekasihnya ini terekspos, meskipun hanya langit saja yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Tachi…" rengek Deidara, sepertinya ia ketagihan akan ciuman yang di berikan Itachi. Dan hal itu membuat seringaian di wajah Itachi terpampang jelas. Segera setelah Itachi menidurkan Deidara di ranjang miliknya, Itachi melucuti semua kain yang menempel di tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"kau ketagihan, Dei-chan…" tanpa disangka oleh Itachi, Deidara langsung menarik kerah baju Itachi dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Ciuman Deidara di sambut senang oleh Itachi, bahkan dia membalasnya tak kalah ganas dari Deidara, dan pertempuran lidahpun dimulai.

"nghmm… mhhhnn…"

"hmm… manis…" Itachi menjilati semua bagian tubuh Deidara, dan berhenti tepat di mana Itachi akan merasakan surga dunia, lalu tanpa peringatan, Itachi menjilat, menciumi serta menghisap bagian kewanitaan Deidara dengan lembut. Dia berusaha untuk membuat Deidara tetap nyaman bersamanya, dan usahanya itu berhasil.

"Ngggaaaahhhh… Mmmnnhh… geli, Tha…chiii.. aahh.." Deidara mendesah nikmat, bahkan dia menjambak surai raven Itachi yang sudah tergerai. Reaksi Deidara ini membuat Itachi senang, dan diapun mulai melakukan lebih, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang sempit Deidara.

"Akh.. sa..sakit…" rintih Deidara saat Itachi juga memasukkan jari tengahnya.

"maaf, Dei… tahanlah." Itachi memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga ke dalam lubang Deidara, membuat Deidara mengerang sakit. Lalu, Itachi mulai menggerakkan jarinya untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya nanti.

"Nghh… Ahh… Tachiiih.. Aahh.." Deidara mulai menggeliat dan mendesah nikmat, membuat Itachi semakin bergairan, bahkan kejantanannya terasa sigap ia segera melepas semua kain yang dikenakannya, lalu muncul lah batang kejantanannya yang tegang. Membuat Deidara kaget dengan ukuran Itachi.

"suka?" tanya Itachi lembut, ia menuntun tangan kanan Deidara untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. Deidara hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai mengelus kejantanan Itachi.

"Ahh.." membuat Itachi mendesah dan keenakan karenasentuhan Deidara yang sedikit ragu ragu, dan hal yang sama dengan pasangan di kamar sebelah pun, terjadi juga pada pasangan ini, bahkan mereka make love dengan penuh cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Itachi dan juga Deidara.

"kau kenapa dobe? Cepat ketuk saja pintunya." Perintah Sasuke, dia sedikit heran juga dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini, bahkan wajah dobe-nya ini memerah. Saat ini mereka ada di depan kamar Itachi dan Deidara.

"be..besok aja te…teme." Dan secepat kilat, Naruto telah kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang heran dengan kecepatan Naruto.

"kenapa dia?"

"Ah! Tachiiiiiiihh….!"

JRENG JRENG

Dan Sasuke seketika itu juga tau akan alasan Naruto yang berlari ke dalam kamar mereka, dan tak jadi menemui kakaknya. Bahkan seringaian mesum muncul di wajah Sasuke, dan dia dengan segera menyusul Naruto di kamar. Dasar duo Uchiha ini, sama sama mesum. Nggak kakak, nggak adek, kadar mesumnya tinggi…

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Myahaha…

Ini ku kabulin requ minna sekalian, karena ada beberapa readers yang minta adegan Ita-Dei.

Tapii maafkan Kuu ya, karena Kuu nggak begitu bisa membuat adegan dewasa. Maklum, Kuu ini kan anaknya agak lola, tapi kalo baca suka. Hahaha, dasar aneh ya.

Ah, thanks to you, all. Karena kalian udah sudi membaca fanfic2 Yang KUu buat, semoga kalian juga sudi membaca yang ini.

Dan buat fic lainnya, nggak tau kapan update. Jaa na.

Mind to review?


End file.
